Lighting mechanisms for use in marine applications (e.g., fishing boats) are numerous. Navigation lights, for example, may be implemented as colored lights (e.g., a red light on the port side and a green light on the starboard side) so that when two or more watercraft are on intersecting paths, the crew occupying one watercraft may determine the position, heading and status of the other watercraft by monitoring the location of each navigation light in relation to the approaching watercraft. Accordingly, right-of-way may be established between each watercraft.
As per other examples, docking lights, underwater lights, courtesy lights, utility lights and task lights may also be utilized in marine applications, where virtually all such lighting may utilize dedicated mounts. Accordingly, precious surface area that may be utilized for other applications, is instead required to be used for the lighting applications themselves.
Efforts continue, therefore, to develop techniques that may incorporate lighting fixtures within structures already mounted to the watercraft, so that lighting may be provided without unnecessarily wasting surface area.